1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a mobile stereoscopic camera. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a mobile stereoscopic camera capable of making a stereoscopic video mobile content that can be viewed without any eye-fatigue on 3D (i.e., three-dimensional) displays of various sizes such as a display of a mobile terminal (e.g., a cellular phone), a display of a personal computer, a display of a television, a large movie screen, etc.
In addition, this applicant filed a Korean Patent Application No. 10-2007-0100904 titled “OSMU (ONE SOURCE MULTI USE)-TYPE STEREOSCOPIC CAMERA AND METHOD OF MAKING STEREOSCOPIC VIDEO CONTENT THEREOF”.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, displays of various sizes are used due to developments of electronic and semiconductor technologies. Thus, a viewer (i.e., a user) watches an image on displays of various sizes such as a display having a size between 2″ and 2.5″ of a cellular phone, a display having a size between 4″ and 9″ of a personal multimedia player (PMP), a display of digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) receiver, a display of a navigation system, a display having a size between 9″ and 19″ of a laptop, a display having a size between 12″ and 24″ of a personal computer, a display having a size between 15″ and 60″ of a television, a projection display having a size between 30″ and 200″, a large movie screen having a size between 100″ and 300″, etc.
However, conventional stereoscopic images are made to be applied to a large movie screen having a size between 100″ and 300″. For this reason, the conventional stereoscopic images may not provide a stereoscopic effect when being displayed on a display of a cellular phone having a size of 2″, and may result in a headache and/or a eye-fatigue (i.e., a viewer cannot watch the conventional stereoscopic images for a long time) when being displayed on a display of a personal computer having a size of tens of inches or a display of a television having a size of tens of inches.
Generally, a distance between both eyes of a human being is about 65 mm. Thus, it has been considered that a distance between two cameras for shooting a stereoscopic image is required to be fixed to the distance between both eyes of the human being.
However, when a viewer watches the stereoscopic image, a distance between the viewer and a display (i.e., screen) may vary from about 25 cm (i.e., a distance for a mobile device) to about 12m (i.e., a distance for a theater). That is, an angle of view may vary according to viewing conditions (i.e., viewing environments).
Recently, a so-called netizen-culture (e.g., a user makes a video using his own mobile device, uploads and downloads the video on the internet, and enjoys the video using a personal computer, a television, etc) is widely spread in the world. In addition, the user may send and receive the video with other users in real-time using a video communicating service (e.g., 3G video communicating service, etc).
Generally, unlike a movie shooting environment, a user mainly shoots an image of his own face (i.e., referred to as self-camera images), or mainly shoots an image of a phone-call sender's face and/or a phone-call caller's face with a mobile device (e.g., smart-phone, etc) during a mobile video calling in a mobile shooting environment. Thus, a stereoscopic camera that is suitable for the mobile shooting environment is required to shoot a stereoscopic image. However, a technology related to the stereoscopic camera is in a beginning stage until now.
As described above, the mobile shooting environment is different from the movie shooting environment in which a stereoscopic image is displayed on displays (e.g., television, large movie screen, etc) having different sizes from a size of the display of the mobile device. For this reason, even when a stereoscopic image is shot by controlling a distance between two stereo cameras to be equal to a distance between both eyes of a human being, the stereoscopic image may not satisfy all stereoscopic display environments (i.e., mobile device, television, large movie screen, etc).
Therefore, it is difficult for conventional mobile stereoscopic shooting method to make one source multi use-(OSMU)-type content which is suitable for a small-size display of 2″ to a large movie screen for a theater until now.